sotefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: The Eternal Slumber: Chapter 6
Sian Jeisal cocked the DH-17 blaster pistol. She'd been captured at the light side alter after her defeat and imprisoned in the Sith's new labor camp they'd set up over the remains of the Enclave. There hundreds of captive jedi were forced into hard labor, tortured, or killed for the sick and twisted fun of the Sith. Sian had managed to take out a few Stormtrooper guard earlier that night, stolen a blaster to replace her confiscated lightsaber, and made a run for it into what remained of the rainforest. The bushes tore into her skin worse then that night she spent with that Madclaw wookiee on Kashyyyk. "Come out, Jedi! You've got no chance against all of us! Maybe I might persuade Lord Kun to go easy on your punishment." Dooku called from the nearby clearing. He had a mass of Stormtroopers scavenging the forest behind her. In order for her to get out without the troops finding her, she'd need a distraction. There it was. The stormtrooper closest to her had a sidearm attached to his leg armor, just hanging there. Sian picked the blaster up with the force and maneuvered it a bit to the side of a group of Sith Troopers, then used the force to squeeze the trigger, killing the nearest trooper. The troopers, alerted by the blaster shot that seemingly came from one of their own, shot down the stormtrooper in a fit of fury. Sian dropped her force grip, then jumped into the tree's above her. She jumped from branch to branch, trying to get away while she still had them distracted. Suddenly, she came to a halt when she saw the flickers of Red skin and white armor on the forest floor up ahead. She looked down, keeping a firm grip on her pistol. A mass of Massassi and Stormtroopers were picking they're way through the brush just up ahead, clearly on a rendezvous with the prisoner camps at the ruins of the Jedi Enclave. Sian was trapped, and all she could do was lye and wait for either the troops to move on, or wait until she was discovered. She had an odd feeling it was going to be the later. Dooku peered into the trees, surveying the trees for the renegade Jedi. Through the force, he could feel the fear flowing like a sweet wine through the force. Just as he tried to pinpoint the girl, a Clone ARC trooper broke his concentration. "Sir, a large portion of the guard from Sadow's base is rendezvousing with us midway through the forest. I have some of my personal co....." Dooku cut him off. "Send them away. I'll deal with this one. I'd much rather have that than some clone traitor dealing with it." "Sir, with all due respect, I fought my brethren in the uprising, I'm a loyal server of the Emperor. Don't question my place." Dooku sighed, took out his curve hilt lightsaber, ignited it and slashed the ARC in twi, alol in one swoop. It was true, however. During the Clone revolution, when the Sith fought their own clones after they aligned themselves with there mandolorian brethren, this ARC had been a leader of the last loyal clones, but it made little difference in Dooku's eyes. All clones were inferior to his troops, to delved into protocol, almost as bad as the droids he used so long ago. Dooku leapt into the tree's, tracking the girl trough her fear as if it were a trail of breadcrumbs. Sian fiddled with the power setting on her DH-17, aiming down the sights. She saw the red blade of Dooku's lightsaber, slashing through branches in his way. She had no doubt he was trailing her. She had to stop him before he could finish her with his saber. She felt immensely naked without her saber, but she would have to make due with the blaster. She let the force guide her hands, and fired. Time seemed to slow as the laser closed the distance between herself and Dooku. Dooku began to raise the blade to parry, but caught the blunt of the shot in his shoulder. With a sudden speed, Dooku dropped out of sight. Sian took a deep breath, envisioning Dooku falling to the forest floor. She surveyed under her position. Troops were meeting from the two different fronts, exchanging salutes and trading wounded. This was her only chance, she'd have to make a go for it now. As she began to turn around, she caught the eyes of Dooku just before he impaled her. Her eyes went wide, and as Dooku released the blade from her stomach, he spoke, his voice barely audible. "You should have stayed in the camp. Now, you'll endure torture unlike anything you've ever felt before.” She felt her spirit leave her body as it fell to the forest floor. Dooku marched into the prison camp, holding himself high with amusement. It had been a good day, one full of reward. The Emperor would be sure to reward him for his good work. A young Sith Trooper ran to him. "Sir, Lord Kun wishes to see you in his office immediately." Dooku brushed past him, a great smile on his face. This day may move him up in rank, it may even bring him into command of a portion of the army, rather than this guard duty he'd been set with. When Dooku entered the room, Exar Kun was fiddling with a small datachip. He ;looked up at Dooku with a half smile. "Count Dooku, I hear you had quite the fulfilling day. Close the door behind you, we have much to discuss." Dooku obeyed, then bowed before Exar Kun. "What is thy bidding, milord?" Exar Kun touched his sholder, signalling him to rise. The ancient dark lord strolled over to the door, then, with great care, examined the lock. "Count, what is your opinion of the Emperor." Dooku blinked. "Excuse me, sir?" "Don't play dumb. This conversation is strictly off the record. Let's just say.." His smile broadened, "This is between old friends." Dooku chewed this over a bit, as Kun brought himself back behind his desk. "He is efficient. The fear he projects keeps all the troops in line." Kun stared at Dooku with great interest. "So, you beleive fear is his only strong point." "What else is their? He discovers the enemies intent, then lets Bane and Revan do what they are best at." "Ah." He said with great amusement, going back to thumbing the datachip. "But an Emperor of the Sith should lead his army, not hide behind bodyguards. You've been around long enough to remember the war during the reign of the empire. You saw yourself how efficient a leader and a general Revan was." "What are you getting at, sir?" "Dooku, change is coming. The Emperor can't deal with this war. Revan, however...." "Are you proposing a coupe, lord Kun?" Dooku said in surprise. "No, no, you misintepret. I'm not proposing a coupe, because there is already one in motion. Soon, Count Dooku, that old man will be forced from the throne, and a real leader will take his place. I am merely bringing you in. Ask yourself, what has the Emperor accomplished since he took the throne here in the netherworld?" Dooku ignited his lightsaber. "I am loyal to the Emperor. In his name, I command you surrender yourself." Kun scowled, and pushed Dooku into the wall. "Fool, you've just spelled your doom." Kun forced the Sith's lightsaber out of his hand, and took out his own. Dooku forced him back with all his might, but barely moved the sith. He was met with a force choke, and a push through the wall. Exar Kun stabbed the count through his heart, and used the other blade to sever his head. Kun looked at the body, anger in his eyes. He'd been a fool to deny the offer. Kun whipped out his comlink, and paged Jerec, head of the gate guard, who was a key player in the coming uprising. "Jerec, Dooku is about to come through the gate. He has chosen his side. Confine him away from the Emperors eyes." "Yes, milord." Kun closed the link, and went back to his desk. He sat back in his chair, invisioning the coming revolution. Things were all about to change, and just in time, as well. As he drifted to sleep, he saw an image, bright as day, of Revan holding Sidious by the throat, and stabing him through the heart, with him at his side. Category:Articles by StarNinja99 Category:Novels